Daisy Fitzroy
Daisy Fitzroy is the leader of the Vox Populi. History As the Vox Populi grew more and more powerful and their ideals became increasingly extreme, Fitzroy sought to destroy The Founders and their sympathizers. She is also aware of Elizabeth and her powers, and wishes to harness them for the benefit of her agenda.BioShock Infinite E3 2011 Ken Levine interview on YouTube. In 'Mind in Revolt,' it is mentioned that Fitzroy is of African or Nubian descent. Events of Bioshock Infinite After creating a new tear, Elizabeth and Booker find themselves in a new parallel universe. Daisy has requested guns in return for the ship they had taken off of Booker and Elizabeth. After creating it, Elizabeth discovers that she did not create a world where the could find guns easily for the Vox Populi as they originally intended, but instead created a universe where they had already received the guns. This caused Daisy to become power-hungry, wanting to kill ever Founder that she could. In this universe, Booker is seen as a hero and there are many posters around the area that display him this way. Although Booker originally didn't remember, he began to recollect these memories. However, what he did not know was in this universe he was long dead. Daisy knows this, and believes him to be "either an imposer or a ghost", causing her to assemble her recruits to attack Booker rather than work with him as they originally were. Once Booker and Elizabeth clear the area of the Vox Populi, they notice in the window of a clock tower that Daisy is holding a gun to a childs head that has an extreme likeness to the young boy who originally delievered a telegram to Booker upon his arrival in Columbia. She has gone insane with her power and believes that to stop the Founders, she must start "pulling weeds at the roots", saying this while holding the gun to the childs head. Elizabeth is worried about the child, the asks Booker to lift her into a vent nearby. As he turns Daisy around distracting her, Elizabeth sneaks up behind Daisy, taking a large pair of sissors and stabbing her through her back out to her chest. The child runs away, and Daisy falls to the ground, becoming lifeless. Elizabeth runs away, scared of what she has done and later asks Booker about how she can forget doing such deeds. E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer This trailer centralizes on her followers taking over an area of Columbia, whilst terrorizing of the remaining citizens in the area. She appears on propaganda posters throughout the city, and recordings of her messages are frequently projected onto large crimson sheets with speakers booming her voice across the surrounding area, in an attempt to vandalize the Founders' displays and property as well as rally support. During the trailer, she bears a distinct foreign accent different from the English spoken in Columbia. Gallery xfbsgva.png|Daisy as seen in the False Shepherd trailer. File:Daisy-480x757.jpg|The revised Daisy Fitzroy poster, which appears in BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt. File:Daisy Fitzroy Banner Projection.png|Daisy Fitzroy's face projected onto a series of hanging red banners 3d-box-BSI.jpg|Daisy Fitzroy on the cover for BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia. 2013-03-26_00009.jpg 2013-03-26_00010.jpg|Elizabeth having killed Daisy References es:Daisy Fitzroy Category:BioShock Infinite Characters